WolfQuest:Dictionary
All credit goes to the WolfQuest Community for this topic, which was used as a base for this article. This version has been updated and even split. Right here! WolfQuest community members have worked together to create this WolfQuest Dictionary to help make things more clear to new users who may not know what things like 'avatars', 'beta testers' and 'bbcode'. Thanks to all the users who participated in the creation of this dictionary! A Abbreviation- A shortened form of a word or phrase, this is mostly used in informal writing such as chatspeak. Admin(s)- short for "Administrator(s)". Advertise- To call the attention of the public to a product, website, business, Job Etc. You may advertise WolfQuest if you wish to, the Team would greatly appreciate it! - Advertising other websites, products Etc. on the forums is not allowed though there is a topic in General discussion which you may advertise your roleplaying sites only. AI- Initials which stand for "Artificial intelligence" - Intelligence created from a machine which is normally given to thinking machines and artificial beings (In WolfQuest's case, Bears, coyotes, eagles, elk, etc.) Alpha- the word that used to describe the dominant pair of a wolf pack. This term is no longer accurate, as described by Dave Mech, who originally coined the term. Visit this thread: (http://www.wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=942) for more information. Alpha Testing- is the testing of the very first series of versions of the game. The first versions may start off as simple as a landscape or 3-d model you can look at, or could include some aspects of gameplay. This is reviewed and tested by the WolfQuest Development Team. AM- Commonly-used initials which stand for the name of the first episode of WolfQuest - Amethyst Mountain. AMD- Initials which stand for Amethyst Mountain Deluxe, the first episode of WolfQuest. The "Deluxe" version - the one in the game right now - differed from the original version in that it included many bugfixes and added features such as bears, the two ponds, and the mate following you. Amethyst Mountain- The first episode of the WolfQuest game. Art Theft- Similar to Plagiarism, this is the theft of artwork, piece of artwork or is used to claim the use of a copyrighted picture for your own use. This is a highly illegal act. B Bandwidth- The maximum amount of information that's able to be transmitted into bits & seconds among an internet channel. Often referred to in downloading programs off the internet, or transferring something from the internet onto the computer. Bear Rock- The rock in Amethyst Mountain which is a spawn spot for grizzly bears. Also called Grizzly Rock. Beta Tester- The current moderators on the forums and a handful of regular members make up this usergroup. They test out early versions of the game before it is released and report bugs and glitches found within. Bob- A frequently used nickname for the grizzly bears in WolfQuest. Bug- The synonym to a Glitch, it is often an error, default, flaw or fault in a computer system or electronic device. This is most commonly used in reference to the WolfQuest game, especially beta versions. Bunny Flower- A known spawn spot for hares. Found near the larger pond in Amethyst Mountain. Also called the Musical Flower, because sometimes the music changes when they appear. C Cana- used to refer to the second forum administrator and project coordinator, WQ Coordinator. Canids- Any of various carnivorous mammals of the family Canidae, which includes the foxes, wolves, dogs, jackals, and coyotes. Case-sensitive- This is a program often used on sites for certain things such as passwords. This only recognizes upper case letters as upper case and lower case letters as lower case. (eg; PaSswOrD would be PaSswOrD as opposed to Password or password) Category- Part of the forums that talks about one topic or topics similar about it. Boards can be made in it by administrators. For example, 'The Wild and You' and 'Talk About The Game' are categories. Character Map- A Windows utility that displays all the characters in various fonts. To find your character mao on Windows, Just go to - Start Menu - Accessories - System Tools - Character Map. You can also search on the internet and find lists of the symbols and copy and paste them. Characters- Another word for letters, numbers, etc... Chat box- A box which people may chat on freely, these can be found on websites or multiplayer games. In WolfQuest's case there is a chat box for multiplayer which is located at the bottom left side of your screen. Chat filter- A filter to take out bad, or mean words among WQ, or other sites Chat lexicon- A list of words which are enabled to be said on multiplayer games. This mode, present only in 2.5 and older, was permanently disabled in December 2015.wolfquest.org • Lexicon Chat disabled in WQ 2.5 Chat Speak- The blend of informal language, conventional abbreviations and emoticons which is normally used in many types of chatrooms. Examples of chat speak are "Kewl", "nvm", "brb" Etc. - This type of speaking is not encouraged on the community forums since it's normally hard to understand. Copyright- A form of protection for original ideas by a specific person. This is to show that the work is made by the person, and is not allowed to be taken from or used/edited in any manner without permission. Contest- an opportunity for users to compete against each other and possibly win a prize. Controversial- State of a public dispute or debate, usually including a use of opinion and language, this can usually lead to fights - Topics created which can cause this type of discussion/behaviour isn't permitted on the forums. Coyote Rock- The rock in Amethyst Mountain which is a spawn spot for coyotes. Critique- The discerning or suggestion to a value of persons or things. For example, wolf artists may request critique on their art in the User Artwork subforum. D Dave- used to refer to loboloco,the producer of WolfQuest. David Mech- A famous wolf biologist. Part of the WolfQuest Development Team. Dial-Up Network- A type of internet connection that can only be connected through the use of telephone lines. Dictionary- A book containing an alphabetical list of words, with information given for each word, usually including meaning, and pronunciation. Disable- An action to make a certain action or option ineffective, unfit, or incapable of being used. Dispersal- a wolf who has left his/her family pack and is looking for a mate Double-Posting- When someone posts right after they posted in the same topic. It is quite pointless and annoying, hence they can just edit it. Download- To retrieve a file or program from a specific location. Often is used to bring a program from the internet onto your computer system. Druid- One of the packs whose members you may encounter in the WolfQuest game, based on the real-life Druid Peak Pack. E Eduweb- Developers of WolfQuest and other educational games. EFA- Stands for Excuse for Absence. F FAQ- Stands for Frequently Asked Questions. Flyover- Refers to the view you see when first loading a new or saved game, where it flies over the game world until it zooms in on your wolf. Friend list- A list of users you have added as your friends. Funding- A sum of money or other resources set aside for a specific purpose, in this case for the WolfQuest Game. G Glitch- A default or error in a game or computer's system, often something that is not supposed to happen within an electronic device. Grizzly Rock- The rock in Amethyst Mountain which is a spawn spot for grizzly bears. Also called Bear Rock. Guide - Something, such as a leaflet, book Etc. That offers basic information or instruction for a certain thing for example a game. WolfQuest offers many guides to the games and forums, one is provided with the game download though you may find tons of guides created by community users have created to benefit players. Most of them are found in the tips, hints and help section of the forums. Guideline- a statement that you are expected to follow. H Hard drive- A non-volatile containing device for digital data, mostly directed towards laptops/computers. Data is encoded within the container space, the storage capacity measured in bytes, kilobytes, megabytes, gigabytes and terabytes.. Headcam- Refers to the "wolf's eye view" camera in WolfQuest. The default key for it is 9 on the numberpad, or Function+9 for keyboards without numberpads. Home Page- The front page of a website, also referred to as the Index Page. Hues- One of the main properties of a color, refers to a pure color, one without tint or shading. I Icon- usually references a smaller image or logo. Image- A picture or image, either from on-site or off-site from the internet, used as viewable media. Inappropriate- Behavior verbal, visual, actions or writing which is not suitable for a particular occasion, in the case of WolfQuest for example: Mates, profanity, etc... Input tab- Refers to the tab where the controls can be viewed or changed. In the box that comes up when you open the game, before clicking "play", go toward the top and click "Input" to access it. International wolf center staff- those who work at the International wolf center. Even though they rarely post, some do have forum accounts. Their names were formerly a yellowish-green color, now colorless. IQ- A measure of someone/thing's relative intelligence which is determined by a standard test of some kind. For example in General WolfQuest discussion or tips, hints and help there are many topics user's looking for help testing your intelligence or the game or forums to answer the user's question. IWC- abbreviation for the International Wolf Center, found at http://www.wolf.org. IQ- A measure of someone/thing's relative intelligence which is determined by a standard test of some kind. J K L Literature- Written material such as poems, novels, stories, character descriptions etc. M Michelle- used to refer to the first forum administrator and first project coordinator, WQ Project Coordinator. Minnesota Zoo- The Minnesota Zoo is a zoo located within Apple Valley, Minnesota. Apart from being a zoo holding various types of animals, the zoo also has it's very own High School. The Zoo is one of the funders and supporters of the WolfQuest generation. Mod(s)- Short for "moderator(s)". Moon Tree- A nickname given to a tree in Amethyst Mountain. It is a tall dead tree, surrounded by regular, healthy pines. It can be found near the Specimen pack's territory near the bottom of the map. In real life it is a tree that was struck by lightning. MP- An abbreviation for multiplayer. Multiplayer- A mode in the game where two or more gamers can play in the same game at the same time, though in this case for WolfQuest only up to five people can join multiplayer games. N NAT- stands for Network Address Translation; this is an standard, electronic networking space that is used locally for the internet. It uses invisible IP addresses as a host. Newbie- Another term for a newcomer who isn't very experienced or doesn't have a lot of knowledge about the site or any sort of activity. Newsletter- A report giving news or information of interest to the public or members in a group. For WolfQuest a newsletter comes out and is sent to users by email which gives information and news of the games and sometimes the community forums. O Occupation- A user's job/their current progress in education or job. Original Game Preview video- The game in this video looks much different from the game we know today. That's because it was designed before WolfQuest was actually created; it showed what the game could look like. P Paint- a program on windows computers that allows you to paint a picture Pelt- The outer covering/colour of an animal for example the colour of a wolf's fur. Pixel- A form of digital art, which can be created through the use of a graphic software plus it can also be classed as the smallest unit of picture that can be handled. Plagiarism- The copy and pasting of another ones words or writing that has been taken credit for. This is an illegal act. Power playing- Roleplaying like you are invincible. People who do this often are disrespected. Preview- An advance showing, like a game/movie/artwork/story etc., to which is viewed before someone/public before it is completely presented. Pup- the offspring of a wolf. Pup killer- A person who roleplays or intentionally sets out to kill pups on multiplayer games. People who do this often are disrespected. Q Q&A- Commonly used initials which stand for "Question(s) and Answer(s)" R RAM- A form of computerised storage, which takes the form of integrated circuits that allows any stored data, to be accessed from anywhere on a computer system. Report- The filling out of a document and/or form to tell an administrator or moderator about a rule breaking of a user or some sort of upset/issue. Often filed with the username of the reported person, screenshots of the issue and the issue itself. Mostly referring to Multiplayer Reports. Rob- a nickname for the coyote in Slough Creek Roleplay- A changing of someone's behavior in order to assume a role of a character. Roleplay can be realistic or unrealistic. Room- refers to a Multiplayer Game. Router- A type of connection device that connects two or more computer networks with each other, and selectively changes the connection data between them. RP- short for Roleplay Rule- a statement you must follow. Known on the WolfQuest Community Forums as Forum Guidelines S "Saving Spots"- Somewhat common behavior which occurs on multiplayer in open games, a user or a group of users asking a certain user(s) to get out of their multiplayer game since they are waiting for others friends to join their games. - Telling people to leave your games they are open isn't fair, open games are for everyone to join and are games where users are willing to play with anyone. If you want all of your friends and nobody else to join your game it is recommended you create private games, that is what they are there for, to play with users you want to play with and nobody else. SC- Commonly used initials which stand for the name of the second episode of WolfQuest - Slough Creek. Screenshot- a picture of what a computer showed at a certain point in time. Single Player- One-player game solely against an element of the environment (an artificial opponent, for example predators) and also against one's own skills or in order to test them. Slough- One of the packs whose members you may encounter in the WolfQuest game, based on the real-life Slough Creek Pack. Slough Creek- The second episode of the WolfQuest game. SP- An abbreviation for singleplayer Spawn Spot- A specific point where, when you approach it, a certain animal appears. The two rocks in Amethyst Mountain are spawn spots for bears and coyotes. In Amethyst Mountain there is a flower near the larger pond which is a spawn spot for hares (commonly called the Bunny Flower or Musical Flower). Also applies to your own wolf - for example, the starting location on a map. Specimen- One of the packs whose members you may encounter in the WolfQuest game, based on the real-life Specimen Ridge Pack. Steve- WolfQuest's Associate Producer, also known as WileE Store- A place where you are able to buy products. In WolfQuest's case you will be able to buy items or donate in order to help WolfQuest with funding System Requirements- Necessary specifications your computer must have in order to use the software or hardware you are wanting to use. WolfQuest System Requirements can be found in the WolfQuest FAQ section. T U Unity- The gaming programmer used to make WolfQuest, often used for 3D game making. URL- Stands for Uniform Resource Locator, this is the address of a specific webpage on the internet. User- An account, either used in-game or on the forums. Username- A user's name or account handle. V W Web Browser- An application that is used for seeing, retrieving, presenting and transferring information from the World Wide Web to a Computer. WiFi- A local area network that uses high frequency radio signals in order to transfer data long distances so that one may have access to the internet. (See this site for more details: http://computer.howstuffworks.com/wireless-network1.htm) Wolfaboo- A person who is overly obsessed with wolves, believing they are a wolf and tend to put wolves into human based situations, along with comparing them to humans. WolfQuest Team Member- the group of people who work directly with the WolfQuest game, including development, content advising, project management, public relations, and a large variety of other tasks. WQ- Commonly used initials which stand for "WolfQuest" Y Yearling- A one year old wolf- like an adolescent. Yellowstone National Park- A national park located within the U.S. state of Wyoming, however the park also extends into Montana and Idaho, the park is very well-known for it's geysers and wildlife, especially the wolf packs which live there. The WolfQuest Game location is set within this park. Z References Category:WolfQuest Category:Community